


The Other

by ultscravity



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultscravity/pseuds/ultscravity
Summary: "You could have told me that there was another person involved!" Serim shouts, tears flowing down his eyes."Serim, how could I tell you about him if you are the other guy?"
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Seo Woobin, Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 23





	The Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic I continuously wrote for 40 minutes. I haven't did any proofreading so I apologize for any mistake this would have.

"Seo Woobin, 20."   
  
It was Friday, the rain was falling too hard but Serim clearly heard the transferee's voice.   
  
"You may sit beside Serim for the meantime. He's the class representative so you could ask him anything you want. He'll be also guiding you for the whole day," their homeroom teacher said.   
  
Serim smiled while staring at the guy. Seo Woobin, he got a pretty good name.   
  
"Hi!" Serim said the moment Woobin sat beside him.   
  
The guy smiled back at him before bowing.   
  
"Seo Woobin." he said once more. 

"Park Serim. I'm single."   
  
He wasn't supposed to say the last phrase, but he did it anyway. It's true, he is single, and he thinks he just had the biggest love at first sight towards his new seatmate.   
  
Woobin just laughed.   
  
"Good for you." he said.   
  
Serim blushed as he tries to listen to what their homeroom teacher was saying again. That's embarrassing, but at least, Woobin probably did not took it seriously.   
  
That was how their story started. They met for the first time when Woobin transferred into Serim's school due to whatever reason there is. Besides, the reason why he went there isn't anyone's concern. Serim was just glad that he met him, and that he was able to sit beside him, and that he now have him as his.   
  
"What were you laughing about?" Woobin asked while he looks at his date for today.   
  
"Nothing, I just remembered the first time we met. I realized I was embarrassing." Serim answered.   
  
Woobin chuckled as he held the other guy's hand.   
  
"You were weird. It was the first time someone told me they were single the first time they saw me."   
  
Serim blushed as he intertwined his fingers with Woobin's.   
  
"At least I'm no longer one." he confidently said.   
  


* * *

  
  
Six months. For the past six months, Serim felt nothing but happiness. He felt like he was dancing into the clouds. He's probably the happiest person alive - and it's all because of Woobin.   
  
After Woobin transferred, they became the best of friends. No one could even get in between them. They knew each other's secrets, they have been each other's constants. They were with each other's backs throughout their ups and downs. They were the standard. Everyone wants to be like them.   
  
It was going on just fine. They were both doing just fine. And most importantly, they were happy.   
  
Were.   
  
It was Monday. The sun was shining brightly. Serim thought that the day would be just fine because what would even go wrong on a fine sunny day, right?   
  
If he could meet the love of his life during a rainy day, a sunny day wouldn't do him any harm no more.   
  
But he was wrong. In many ways. 

As he enters the room, the first thing that caught his attention was Woobin - lying his head on someone else's shoulders.   
  
It was an unfamiliar guy. But he was wearing the same uniform as theirs.   
  
He shrugged it off of his head. He couldn't be jealous, and he isn't the type to be jealous easily too. And so he approached the two guys.   
  
Woobin has his eyes closed. He's probably sleeping. But no, Serim wouldn't just let his guy sleep on someone else's shoulders. He either have to tell the guy to go away, or wake Woobin up to ask him who the guy is.   
  
He chose the latter.   
  
"Hey, Woobin." Serim said as he taps Woobin's shoulders.   
  
The guy was just looking at him while he's trying to wake his guy up.   
  
"Excuse me, he's tired... Please let him sleep for a little bit more." the guy suddenly said.   
  
Serim just looked at him.   
  
His nameplate says Koo Jungmo.   
  
"You're a transferee?" Serim asked.   
  
Jungmo nodded carefully, trying not to make too much movement that would probably wake Woobin up.   
  
"Oh, I'm Serim. I'm the class representative and Woobin's-"   
  
"Seatmate." Woobin said as he rubs his eyes.   
  
Serim's eyebrows raised. Seatmate?   
  
"You're sitting on his chair, actually." Woobin added.   
  
"O-oh." Jungmo said as he stood up.   
  
"I'm sorry.. By the way, I'm Jungmo, Woobin's boyfriend."   
  
In a snap, Serim's world crushed.   
  
Boyfriend? Isn't he the boyfriend?   
  
"Follow me, the homeroom teacher wants to see you." Serim calmly told Woobin.   
  
Yes, he's mad and confused as hell but he wouldn't make any scene. It's Woobin, he wouldn't want to hurt him in any way.   
  
On the other hand, Woobin knew what's going on. He already knew that this would happen the moment Jungmo told him that he was going to the same city where he moved.   
  
But choosing between Serim or Jungmo, he knew he'd be choosing the person who he loves the most - Jungmo.   
  
Woobin stood up and followed Serim out, until they reached their school's rooftop.   
  
"Serim..." Woobin whispered.   
  
Serim smiled weakly before his eyes started to get wet.   
  
"I'm sorry..." Woobin whispered.   
  
Serim just stared at him.   
  
"You could have told me that there was another person involved!" Serim shouts, tears flowing down his eyes.   
  
"Serim, how could I tell you about him if you are the other guy?"   
  
Serim was taken aback.   
  
He's the what now?   
  
"W-what.."   
  
Woobin shook his head.   
  
"Jungmo... and I had been together for three years now... I left him when I moved here... But we never broke up. We still talked to each other while I'm here... while we're dating... I'm sorry..." he confessed.   
  
Serim breathed out.   
  
So he's actually the supposed to be relationship wrecker.   
  
"I'm t-the other person... N-nice..."   
  
Serim couldn't just help it.   
  
He cried - just like how heavy the rain was when he met Woobin for the first time. Just like how bad the weather was when he first fell for him.   
  
In the end, he's the other guy. The one who was supposed to be hidden from everyone else. The one who never really owned the person he thought was his.


End file.
